deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Vey VS Cole MacGrath
Michael Vey VS Cole MacGrath is a what-if episode of Death Battle. It features Michael Vey from the Michael Vey series and Cole MacGrath from the inFamous series. Description Neither one of these powerful protagonists wanted to be heroes, but they are the now, and they are shocking servants of justice. It's the Prime Conduit verses the leader of the Electroclan! Prelude Wizard: Electricity. The lifeblood of modern civilization. Without it, we would not have most of the things used and enjoyed every day. Boomstick: And it's being tossed around by these two vengeful vigilantes of voltage. Michael Vey, the leader of the Electroclan, Wizard: And Cole MacGrath, the Prime Conduit. For this battle, we will only be using Cole's canon abilities, which means no evil route or vampire stuff. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Michael Vey Wizard: In the vastness of human anatomy, it is always possible to be altered and changed. Sometimes for better, and sometimes for worse. Carl T. Vey was a brilliant scientist working for the corrupt Elgen Corporation. With his fellow coworkers, Vey helped invent the MEI, a machine intended to be used to find diseases in hospital patients. Boomstick: But, this is science fiction, so of course it didn't do that. Instead, it malfunctioned and released a mass of electron radiation, radiating the babies in the nearby rooms. Wizard: Most of these infants tragically died from this exposure, but seventeen newborns were mutated by this radiation, causing their bodies to change and grant them powers associated with electricity. And one of these newborns was Vey's own son, Michael. Boomstick: Michael Vey was irradiated by the machine, and his father and mother saw this as good f*cking reason to abandon the Elgen forever. So they ran away, taking their child with them. Wizard: As Michael grew, he soon began to experience displays of his powers of electrical manipulation. Problem was, one of these “experiences” was an accidental shock to his father that triggered him to have a heart attack and die. Boomstick: Bummer. Michael grew up fatherless, and his mother had to constantly move him around the country to avoid the searching eye of the Elgen and their asshole leader, Dr. Hatch. Wizard: Eventually, Michael landed in Idaho, where he met his best friend Ostin Liss and his future girlfriend Taylor Ridley, who was also electric. In trying to discover each other's origins, Taylor accidentally tripped an online Elgen trap. Hatch came and kidnapped her and Michael's mother, and Michael set off to rescue them. Boomstick: Long story short, he did. He also found several of the other electric children, liberated them, and formed the alliance known as the Electroclan, traveling the world to stop Hatch and the Elgen from taking over the world. Wizard: While the other electric youths have some rather bizarre powers involving electricity, Michael's are both straightforward and complicated. The motion of his bloodstream generates a continual electrical current, allowing him a wide variety of abilities. Boomstick: There's the good old-fashioned shocking touch and blasting lightning bolts at his enemies, which, at their minimum, are powerful enough to fully recharge a car battery. Bet that saves him a lot of money on auto maintenance... Wizard: In combat, Michaels shocks, or “pulses” as he calls them, are powerful enough to instantly knock someone unconscious. Compared to a standard police Taser, that means his pulses reach well over 50,000 volts, more than enough to kill a person if constantly exposed. Boomstick: That's cute, but I love his balls! Wizard: Uh... Boomstick: I mean, the kid can form ball lightning the size of frickin' watermelons to chuck at fools, causing an explosive blast of electricity, good for causing spread damage or busting through reinforced glass and walls! Wizard: Oh... well, he can also concentrate his electricity into a powerful beam, capable of cutting through solid metal. He also is magnetic, meaning he can manipulate small metal objects or climb and latch onto metal surfaces. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention that he's completely invulnerable to electricity himself? If he ever feels low, he can recharge himself with a quick electric drain of electronics or even the power from other electric youths. Heck, the kid got struck by lightning and became so powerful that he released a pulse comparable to the first nuclear bomb! Just, totally decimated an entire island! Wizard: Despite being only fifteen years old, Michael has done some absolutely crazy things. He successfully liberated an Elgen prison, used bombs to blow up a military-grade submarine, and survived twenty-six days in the physical and mentally torturous Cell 25 with distant help from his friend Abigail. He even absorbed all the electricity in the Bowl, which is basically a giant power plant reactor using electrically mutated rats, which Hatch declared produce three hundred seventy-five million watts a second. That's enough to power all of downtown New York City! Boomstick: He also defeated a whole street gang in one pulse on two separate occasions, and was able to disintegrate a bullet fired at him inches before it reached him. And remember the whole lighting/nuclear bomb thing? Wizard: Well, the issue with that last one is that, while he did create the explosion and save the day, it presumably killed him in the process. Boomstick: No! Dang it. Wizard: Yes, as powerful as he may be, he has several glaring faults. He has Tourette's syndrome, which sometimes causes his electricity to act up or activate when unneeded. He's also much more of a team player, preferring to fight alongside allies. And, if he's drained of energy faster than he can produce it, he can become extremely weak to the point of nausea, migraines, and even unconsciousness. He's also young and still rather inexperienced when it comes to combat. Plus he's a shrimp. Boomstick: Still, you don't want to underestimate this little lightning. It's usually the last thing bad guys ever do. Michael: If love is our reason, we may veer off course sometimes, but we'll never be lost. Cole MacGrath Wizard: In the sprawling expanse of Empire City, crime runs rampant. Gangs take to the streets in bloody wars that claim the lives of innocent and guilty alike. However, one man is ready to take on this savage system. Boomstick: Cole MacGrath was a simple bike messenger and urban parkour athlete living a relatively normal life. That is, until one day, when he was tasked with delivering a mysterious package. This package turned out to be some freaky bomb that blew up and destroyed most of the city. Don't you hate it when that happens? I mean, I remember when I got a letter from my ex-wife; I thought is was my alimony check, but it turned out to be C4... Wizard: Anyway, the blast irradiated Cole, granting him vast electrical powers. Cole felt responsible for the blast and, in a roundabout way, decided he needed to be the one to set things right. So he took to the streets to battle gangs and the masterminds behind the bombing. Boomstick: And he has the means to do it! He can fire electricity from his body, blasting and stunning enemies. After a few blasts, they're nothing but crispy corpses. He can also throw balls of lightning the size of tennis balls for massive blasts. When in close quarters, he can blast electricity from his body or use his shocking superpower to lift and throw large objects, including people! Wizard: He also has his Gigawatt Blades, where he cloaks his arms in electricity and forms them to the shape of knives. Though I don't know how he manages to have electricity maintain a solid shape... Boomstick: Wizard. F*cking. Electric. Blades. Just chill with the whole science thing for a bit and just appreciate the coolness of that. Wizard: I'll try. (clears throat) He also has electric rocket blasts that deal tons of damage, and he can use magnetism to float and glide above the ground. Boomstick: He's a natural athlete, able to run long distances without getting tired, and he can climb, jump, and shimmy his way across skyscrapers without even the smallest bit of fear. Even if he did manage to fall, he could always just break it with an electromagnetic pulse when he reaches the ground. Wizard: Boomstick, do you know what you just said? Boomstick: Nope. But I do know that he also has a healing factor that allows him to recover from gunshots, and an ionic power. When he gets his hands on enough power, he can release a frickin' tornado of lightning! Wizard: He also carries the Amp, a conductive metal melee weapon that channels Cole's power for shocking melee attacks, enough that, when constantly hit, can easily kill a person. He also has the ability to Leech Life, where he literally powers himself up by draining people of the electricity needed to power their bodies. Boomstick: He's fought and triumphed over many superior Conduits, stopped the powerful Beast, has incredible endurance, and is able to keep up a fight without charging while in a highly electric environment like a thunderstorm. Wizard: Right, his electricity is not unlimited and not generated by his body, so if he runs out, he needs to charge by absorbing electricity. Without power, neither his powers nor his healing factor work, and he's basically a normal person. That and he has a hard time combating against metal, as it simply conducts his blasts. Boomstick: But then there's his greatest weakness, his worst enemy... water! He touches water, and it overloads him and kills him. Dude can charge up from a thunderstorm, but water kills him. Wizard: Even so, there's a reason he's called the Prime Conduit. Cole: Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no... it's the person behind the powers... that kill people. Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens with a dark hallway. Dim lighting illuminates what appears to be a military bunker, with grey walls. A faint blue glow begins illuminating the hall, then Cole turns the corner, lighting up the entire hall with the lightning arcing in his hands. He looks around, seemingly searching for something. As he walks, he notices a faint green-blue glow at the end of the hall. He immediately stops producing electricity and ducks into a doorway. Michael turns the corner, his skin glowing faintly. He looks as if he is searching for something as well. Michael wanders past the doorway, and Cole watches him pass. Cole (quietly): Another Conduit... Even though he spoke softly, Michael still heard him. Michael whirls around and blasts a bolt of lightning, and cole jumps out of the way and rolls into the hallway. He ignites the electricity in his hands. The two's glows mingle in a bright blue, illuminating the hallway. Michael: Another Glow? Cole: Who are you calling Glow, punk? Michael: I'm just going to assume you're Elgen. Cole: Elgen? Is that a swear word or something, you better watch your dirty mouth, kid. I could eat you up and spit you out. Michael: Oh yeah? Well, it's dinnertime, asshole! FIGHT! Cole immediately blasts a barrage of bolts at Michael, which he dodges. Michael rushes him and grabs his head, then pulses. Electricity arcs across Cole's face, slurring his speech, but leaving him relatively unhurt. He kicks Michael away, then punches him several times before pushing him into the wall. He rushes forward with a punch, but Michael dodges and jumps behind him. Michael attempts to shock Cole in the back, but Cole is unaffected. He whirls around to hit Michael, but Michael ducks and rolls away. He begins twitching on account of his Tourette's. Cole: What's the matter, Blinky? Can't even manage a decent shock? Michael forms a lightning ball about the size of a softball in his hands. Michael: I dunno. You tell me. Michael tosses the ball at Cole's feet. It explodes, launching Cole back and causing him to land on his back on the floor. He skids a bit, then jumps back to his feet. Cole: Nice screwball, pip-squeak. Try mine. Cole forms several grenade balls and throws them at Michael. They each explode, knocking Michael around and throwing him against a wall. He grunts, then looks down at Cole. His body begins arcing with lightning, and he concentrates a beam of electricity. He points it at Cole, who jumps out of the way. The beam cuts through the walls as it chases Cole, leaving a bright red line where it cuts. Michael ends the beam, and one of the walls collapses, revealing a large, open area inside the compound filled with boxes. Cole ducks into it, then electrically grabs a box and hurls it at Michael. Michael yelps as he ducks down, the box smashing into the wall. Michael is hit with some of the metal shrapnel and lurches forward. He looks up to see Cole with another box, and he launches it. Michael raises his arms and stops the projectile, allowing it to fall in front of him. He jumps on the box and blasts more lightning, which Cole dodges. Cole creates another grenade and throws it, allowing it to explode at Michael's feet, sending the box he was standing on flying. When the smoke clears, Michael is gone. Cole: Where'd you get to? Michael crawls silently on the ceiling, slowly heading towards Cole. His magnetic grip makes no sound. However, Cole spots his glow and looks up, seeing him. Cole: There you are! Cole blasts at Michael, who drops and lets the bolt hit the ceiling. He rushes up to Cole and punches and kicks him. Cole grunts as Michael beats him, then puts his hands on Michael and sends a shock through him. Michael is unaffected, and jumps up and headbutts Cole. The two of them stumble back, Cole feeling drained. His head bleeds slightly. Michael takes advantage of Cole's disorientation and forms an electric ball roughly the size of a basketball. Michael: Catch. Michael throws the ball, striking Cole and throwing him back. He slams into the boxes, then jumps away. He rolls next to a piece of equipment, which he drains of electricity. Michael does the same with a nearby machine. The two then run at each other, their hands sparking. The two clash, grabbing each other's hands and pushing, lightning shooting around the room. Each struggles, but Cole gains the advantage. He pushes Michael off balance, then activates his Gigawatt Blades. He slashes at Michael, not hurting him with the electricity, but cutting his clothes and skin. Michael reaches up between blows and blasts a bolt of lightning in Cole's face, flashing him and causing him to get disoriented. Michael delivers a solid blow to Cole's stomach. Cole buckles over, then Michael strikes him in the face. Cole stumbles back, his nose bleeding. He growls, then pulls out the Amp. He strikes Michael several times with it, knocking Michael around and leaving bruises as it leaves his body. He then extends his arms and begins draining some of the electricity from Michael. When he stops, Michael stumbles, slightly nauseous. Cole activates his Ionic Storm, creating a tornado of wind and lightning that picks up debris, the fallen wall, and Michael. Michael yells as he spins around, then magnetically attaches himself to the wall. He holds on as he is thrown around, the twister ripping through the walls of the bunker and outside into a forest. The storm dissipates, and the wall falls. Michael climbs off of it, dizzy and nauseous. Cole rushes up and launches a missile at him blowing him away from the wall and across the ground. Cole then fires lightning shots at him, and Michael takes all of them, absorbing them and recovering from his nausea. He runs up to Cole and grabs his face, draining him. Cole kicks Michael away and extends his arms again, this time draining more power from Michael. Michael becomes disoriented again as Cole pulses and knocks him away, then rushes up, grabs a dizzy and disoriented Michael, and throws him into the outside wall of the bunker. Michael grunts as his face slams into the metal, then Cole runs up and grabs the back of his head. He begins rapidly banging Michael's face into the metal, busting up the boy's face and making him bleed all over. He then throws Michael to the ground, jumping on top of him. He reaches for Michael's face, and Michael grabs his arm and tries to force him away. However, Cole overpowers Michael and grabs his face, then leeches his life. Cole jumps off of him, absorbing all of the electricity from Michael's body. Michael wheezes, drained and almost dead. His body slowly produces more electricity, barely keeping him alive. Cole looks shocked. Cole: No one's ever survived that before... Michael (weakly): I'm full of surprises... Cole: Well, no more. Cole stomps down on Michael's bloodied face, crushing it and killing Michael. Cole stumbles away, clenching his arm. K.O.! Taylor weeps over Michael's body as Cole goes and gets bandaged up. Results Boomstick: Damn. He was just a kid. Wizard: This was an extremely close fight; probably one of the closest we've had in a while. When it comes to sheer raw power, Michael was definitely superior. Cole could stun people with his shocks, while Michael could instantly knock them out. Cole overloads by becoming submerged in water, while Michael can not only swim in the ocean, but he can absorb the energy from the Bowl. The difference was in application and individual skills. Boomstick: Technically, yes, Michael could have overloaded Cole by blasting him with a ton of electricity at once like he did with that one goth electric kid, but Cole had the ability to keep Michael at bay, preventing him from doing something like that. Wizard: Both combatants could easily take each other's electricity, as neither can be severely injured with their own power. So it came down to who had more offensive options than electricity, which was clearly Cole. Cole not only overpowered the skinny Michael with his raw strength and athletic abilities, but he also has more physical forms of combat such as his Gigawatt Blades, Amp, and magnetically manipulated projectiles. Boomstick: Michael's tough, but his only offensive options were his electricity and his fists, while Cole held the advantage in a more diverse arsenal and his Ionic Storm. Plus, Cole had his healing factor, which he could keep strong by fueling it with electricity. And since Michael is pretty much a walking battery, he had plenty of options to recharge and disorient Michael in the process. Michael gets woozy when drained; Cole doesn't. Wizard: And while Michael could recharge himself with Cole as well, he could only last for so long against his varied arsenal, experience, and strength. It was only a matter of time before Michael fell to the Prime Conduit. Boomstick: Cole really got a charge out of this blast of a fight with a shocking ending. Wizard: The winner is Cole MacGrath. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Cheering is heard from the darkness. A giddy laugh is heard. Suddenly, a flame rockets across the screen. The cheering grows louder as a loud, excited voice cries out, "Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" Katniss Everdeen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Lightning Duel Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies